


Misery's Company

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 14 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://she-obstipui.livejournal.com/profile">she_obstipui</a>'s prompt of <i>Moaning Myrtle, Bertha Jorkins: confessions</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Misery's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [she_obstipui](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=she_obstipui).



> Written on 14 May 2006 in response to [she_obstipui](http://she-obstipui.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Moaning Myrtle, Bertha Jorkins: confessions_.

Bertha often talked to Myrtle because the ghost understood what it was to be teased; her tormenter had been some bint called Olive Hornby.

"Florence hexed me!" she cried, scrubbing at her eyes and scowling into the mirror at her jowly, purpled face. "And I don't know how to undo it!"

"Were you spying on her?"

"So what if I was? She shouldn't have been—"

"Olive used to throw books at me in the library, and the librarian never did _anything_."

Blowing her nose in noisy irritation, Bertha cackled unsympathetically.

"It's not funny!"

"It is. You were probably spying, as well."


End file.
